


Toys

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Collars, Doggy Style, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan gets Josh a new toy that Josh doesn't want, but learns to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toys

"Hey baby, I'm home," Aidan called out as he entered the house, kicking the door shut behind him.

Josh looked up from the tv and grinned at his boyfriend, "Well hello there, Mr. Sexy."

Aidan dropped his heavy backpack on the floor and dropped down onto the couch, next to his lover. Snuggling against Josh's frame, Aidan pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and wrapped an affectionate arm around his shoulders.

Josh leaned into his boyfriend's hard, muscled body and smiled contentedly. Twisting his head up, he kissed Aidan warmly on the lips and smiled at the handsome face that he loved so much.

"How was your day off?" Josh asked, his gaze fixed on Aidan's dark brown eyes.

"Pretty good," the vampire said and reached down to ruffle Josh's dark brown curls with a strong, callused hand. Josh moaned in pleasure at the strong hand rubbing his hair and scratching his scalp in a way that made all his tension slip away.

Snuggling closer to his lover, Josh grinned happily, trying to ignore the mild annoyance he felt at being petted like a dog. Aidan chuckled at his boyfriend's amusing behaviour and continued to pet Josh just like a master would pet an obedient puppy.

Josh's attention slowly shifted back to the tv and he just lay there, watching his favourite sci-fi show and basking in the warmth of Aidan's affection. After a few moments, the strong hand ceased caressing and withdrew. Josh's mouth turned down in annoyance at the end of the warm satisfaction that came from a petting session .

"Hey," he whined in protest, "I'm in serious need of some affection here."

Aidan chuckled again and began to rub the back of Josh's neck.

"Such a needy boy," he said as he continued to lavish affection on Josh. The young werewolf moaned again, and snuggled back against Aidan, his smile restored to full brightness.

"I got you a new toy today," Aidan said off-hand, still rubbing Josh's neck in the way that made Josh utterly content.

Josh froze at the last comment and his whole body tensed in fear and anticipation. The last "toy" Aidan had bought Josh had been a solid, wooden paddle with the word NAUGHTY stencilled into it. Aidan used it to punish his boyfriend whenever Josh did something Aidan considered to be "naughty".

Aidan's hand descended lower and began to unbutton Josh's black and blue plaid shirt. "Don't worry, baby," he said reassuringly, "I think you'll like this one."

Josh snorted, "I've heard that before."

Aidan reached over Josh's bare chest and pinched his nipple sharply, drawing a yelp from the young man. Grinning in satisfaction, Aidan pulled his boyfriend's shirt off him, the last few buttons popping open and off in one case.

"Hey!" Josh protested, "That's a new shirt!"

"It's just a shirt," Aidan said, running his skilled hands along Josh's chest, tweaking his nipples playfully and drawing a sharp moan from his lover. "I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh god, Aidan," Josh groaned, his hard dick bugling prominently in his light blue jeans.

Aidan chuckled, "You ready to see your new toy, baby?"

Josh hesitated for a moment, and Aidan smirked to himself, "Or maybe you don't deserve a new toy."

His tone grew stern, "Have you been behaving yourself, Josh?"

"Yes sir," Josh managed to stammer, his dick growing painfully hard in his suddenly too-tight jeans.

"You sure about that, baby?" Aidan asked, a hint of playfulness entering his stern tone.

His hand crept lower and rubbed the front of Josh's jeans gently, "Because it sounds like you don't want a new toy." His voice grew thoughtful, "Well, baby, naughty boys who've been misbehaving don't get toys."

When Josh's only reply was a soft whimper, Aidan smirked and continued, "Naughty boys get their pants taken down and have to go over my knee for a hard spanking."

Josh's dick was hard as steel and there was small wet spot on the front of his jeans where precome was starting to leak out.

"So, Josh," Aidan said, "Have you been a good boy today?"

Josh swallowed hard and managed to answer "I've been good," he said, "I cleaned the kitchen, got you some new blood and I even went to the gym after work."

Aidan kissed Josh's left temple softly, "Good boy," he murmured, and Josh felt a warm feeling blossom in his chest at those words. He grinned so hard that he thought his face might break and he snuggled closer to his lover.

"But," Aidan added, "I don't think that's enough to deserve a new toy."

Josh felt a wave of disappointment in spite of himself and he crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. The gesture didn't have the same effect when he was shirtless and his dick was throbbing hard in his pants.

Aidan began to undo Josh's belt and pulled the leather strap out of his jeans. 

"But," he continued, "If you really want your toy, you can convince me that you're a good boy." Aidans's hands deftly unbuttoned Josh's jeans and pushed them to his ankles along with his boxers, leaving his boyfriend lying on the couch, completely naked.

Josh's dick was pointing upwards and was rock-hard, a mixture of fear and excitement on his face. Aidan smiled at the face that he loved so much and pushed Josh off the couch and to his feet.

"Well, baby?" he asked, "You ready to earn your toy?"

Josh swallowed and met Aidan's gaze nervously, "That depends," he said cautiously, "Does earning my toy mean getting a spanking over your knee or getting on my knees and blowing you?"

Aidan frowned, "Not sure," he said, sounding thoughtful. "On one hand, spanking your ass until you're crying is a good way to make sure you'll behave yourself."

When Josh looked like he was going to cry right then and there, Aidan smirked, "On the other hand, I could really go for a blowjob."

Josh breathed a sigh of relief, and Aidan smiled at him, "Maybe you'd better get on your knees and start sucking," he said, "Before I decide you need that spanking after all."

Josh blushed and quickly sank to his knees, pressing his face to Aidan's groin. The young man's slim fingers quickly undid Aidan's fly and gently pulled his impressive member out of his boxers and jeans. 

Josh gave his lover's cock a few gentle strokes, and then quickly took the hard member in his mouth. Aidan let out a soft groan as Josh began to suck like a pro, running his tongue along the sensitive underside of Aidan's cock.

Josh circled the throbbing member slowly, drawing long, pleasured moans from his boyfriend. Aidan reached out and buried a hand in Josh's hair, his strong fingers fisting around Josh's soft brown curls. 

"Good job, baby," Aidan murmured, "You're doing really well."

Josh beamed at the praise and doubled his efforts, licking and sucking Aidan's now-leaking cock, making it harder and harder.

"Fuck," Aidan swore, "You're so good at this, Josh."

Josh responded by running his tongue against Aidan's underside again and that was too much. Aidan came with a cry, thrusting deep into Josh's mouth, his come filling Josh's eager mouth with pulse after pulse.

Josh swallowed all of Aidan's come like a good boy, feeling a warm sense of pride that he had such an effect on his boyfriend. Aidan was purring in contented pleasure and Josh carefully removed Aidan's semi-hard dick from his mouth and gently tucked it back into his lover's pants and underwear.

Josh then remained kneeling, his legs tucked behind him, his heels digging into them. He glanced at the mirror on the far wall and blushed at the sight. His hair was a mess from Aidan's touches, his lips were a deep red from all the sucking and a dribble of come was running down his cheek. 

He looked like such a slut, Josh thought shamefully, and then Aidan's hand came down and wiped the come away with the back of his hand. Leaning down, Aidan slid a finger under Josh's chin and tipped his head upwards and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his abused lips.

After a moment, Aidan broke the kiss and helped his lover to his feet, and settled Josh's naked buttocks on the couch. Kissing him again, Aidan pulled into a warm hug. 

"That was amazing, Josh. I'm lucky to have a great boyfriend like you."

Josh smiled shyly and kissed Aidan back, "I'm glad I can make you happy," he said "I love you Aidan."

Aidan grinned and he returned the kiss, shoving his tongue down Josh's throat.

"I love you too, Josh," he said after pulling back. 

Josh smiled and leaned into Aidan's embrace, his naked body pressing against Aidan's fully clothed form. The two lovers just lay there, enjoying each other's company. Aidan leaned down and kissed Josh again, long and deep, and as he pulled away, he smirked. 

"Ready to get your toy, baby?"


	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has proven that he's been a good boy and deserves his new toy. Aidan decides to give it to him...

"You ready for your toy, baby?" Aidan asked.

Josh blushed and his cock, which had gone flaccid while he'd sucked Aidan off, began to harden again.

"You promise it's not a paddle, right?" Josh said still a bit nervous.

Aidan laughed and grabbed his boyfriends hand, pulling him up off the couch. Taking the young werewolf firmly in hand, Aidan led Josh up the stairs, completely aware of his lover's growing erection as he was still naked.

"It's not a paddle, Josh," Aidan said patiently as he tugged his boyfriend into their bedroom, closing the door behind him with a click.

Turning around to face his lover, Aidan tugged Josh closer and kissed him deeply on the lips. Josh leaned into the hot kiss, and Aidan began to rub their bodies together, brushing Josh's naked form against Aidan's clothes.

Josh groaned in pleasure and his cock grew harder as it brushed against Aidan's dark jeans. Aidan smirked, and his hands began to run along Josh's bottom, squeezing his nice, tight ass, causing the young man to yelp.

"Don't worry, baby," Aidan murmured in Josh's ear, "I said I wasn't going to spank you and I mean it."

His strong hands found Josh's hard dick and began to fondle it gently. The boy groans again and a small bead of precome began to drip from the head. Chuckling fondly, Aidan gave Josh's dick an affection pat and then let him go.

"Not so fast, baby," he said, "You're not going to come until I say so."

When Josh grimaced with the effort of keeping from coming, Aidan smirked, "If you do come before I tell you, I'm going to have to break out those special undies from Sultry."

Josh blushed at the mention of the skimpy red briefs that Aidan and bought him a few months ago. That tryst with the hot girl at Sultry had been fun, but Aidan had made him wear the embarrassing underwear at work the next day. When Josh had complained, Aidan had told him that the next time he came in his undies, he would have to wear the bright red underpants from Sultry underneath his work scrubs. Ever since that day, Josh had not come until Aidan said he could, and his lover enjoyed keeping him at the edge and not letting him shoot until he was really desperate.

Holding onto his orgasm with a huge effort, he nodded his head in obedience. 

"Good boy," Aidan said with a smile. Turning Josh's body with his hands, he sent his lover to the side of the bed.

"Get up on the bed, baby" he said.

Josh quickly scrambled into the large king-sized bed and got on his hands and knees, his tight ass facing Aidan. The vampire chuckled and stepped over to Josh, running a hand along Josh's firm lower cheeks.

"You've been keeping up with your exercises," Aidan commented, "You really do deserve this toy."

Josh beamed with pride at the praise, and Aidan gave his bottom one last pat. "Keep your eyes in front, baby," he said.

Josh obeyed, and Aidan pulled a small box out from under the bed and held it in front of Josh. Setting it on the large bed, Aidan kissed his lover gently and said "You can open it now."

Getting down on his knees, Josh was able to free his hands to open the box. It was a simple black box with a gold ribbon tying it shut. Using his slim, nimble fingers, Josh undid the ribbon carefully and set it aside. Then he pulled the lid of and gazed at the contents of the box.

Inside was a human-sized leather collar, complete with a golden clasp. Emblazoned along the side of the collar in blue lettering were the words PROPERTY OF AIDAN WAITE.

Josh stared at the collar for a long moment, dumbly realizing that it was for him. After a moment, he turned to look at Aidan who had a really pleased look on his face. His boyfriend's happy expression turned sheepish when Josh glared angrily at him.

"Aidan," he began reasonably, "Why the fuck did you get me a collar, and what makes you think that I'd ever wear it?"

Aidan blushed and stammered a reply, "You like getting your hair petted just like a puppy, and your favourite position is doggy style and I just thought you'd like one."

When Josh's expression remained angry and sullen, Aidan smiled tentatively. 

"Oh come on, Josh, just try it on."

Josh just kept glaring at Aidan, furious at the implication that he was a dog. Sighing good-naturedly, Aidan reached out and ran a hand through Josh's hair. The young man tried to jerk his head away, but Aidan wrapped another hand around his waist, pulling him close and petting his hair gently.

The gentle caresses had their usual effect and Josh's annoyed look quickly melted into one of warm satisfaction. 

"Just try it on, baby," Aidan coaxed, "I promise you're going to love it."

Rolling his eyes, Josh nodded his head in acquiescence. 

"Put it on me, then," he said, still a bit sullen, "Masters are the ones who put the collars on their dogs."

Aidan chuckled and picked the collar up with one hand, continuing to stroke Josh's hair with the other. Pulling the collar open, Aidan reached out and rubbed the back of Josh's neck gently, drawing a long, pleasured moan from him. The young werewolf's dick was standing hard against his stomach and Aidan slid the collar around Josh's neck and snapped it shut with a click.

Josh flinched at the sound, but Aidan continued to worship his lover's body with his hands, rubbing Josh's solid belly gently, stroking his neck and petting his hair.

"How does it feel, baby?" Aidan asked cautiously.

Josh blinked a couple times and reached up to scratch his neck. "It feels weird," he said softly, "It's a bit tight, but I kinda like the feel of it."

He turned to look Aidan in the eye, "I guess I belong to you now."

Aidan laughed and kissed Josh deeply on the lips. 

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, baby," he said after he pulled back. 

Josh was smiling too, in a really happy way, "Yeah, it feels good to say it," Josh said softly, "I guess I always wanted to be dominated like this, it just took me a while to figure it out."

When Aidan just smiled in reply, Josh crawled over and hugged his boyfriend tightly, "I'm giving myself to you by wearing this collar, Aidan," he said, his hard dick brushing against his lover's dark dress shirt, "I love you, sir."

Aidan kissed Josh warmly, "I love you too Josh, and I promise I'm going to take very good care of you."

Breaking the kiss after a moment, Aidan slapped Josh on the ass sharply, "Ok, get back into position, baby. It's time to fuck you like the bitch that you are."

Josh blushed deeply at the words, and got back onto his hands and knees, his erect cock hanging between his legs, hot precome dripping from the engorged head.

Pulling his clothes off quickly, Aidan got up on the bed behind Josh, and began to spread cold lube on Josh's tight hole. The young werewolf couldn't help but yelp at the feeling of the cold liquid on his bottom cheeks, and Aidan slapped his ass again.

"Easy, baby," he chided, "Just stay in position like a good boy and let me fuck you right."

Pulling Josh's cheeks apart gently, Aidan slid a single lubed digit in, drawing a sharp yelp from his boyfriend. Working the finger in there, Aidan began to pull it back and forth, finger-fucking his lover. 

Josh was groaning in pleasure, and Aidan slowly slid a second finger in, thrusting them back and forth, knowing that it was driving Josh crazy.

"That's right," Aidan teased, "Moan, bitch, let me hear you beg for it."

Josh was weeping in pleasure when Aidan inserted a third finger and that pushed the boy over the edge. 

"It's too much, Aidan," Josh begged. "I can't hold on anymore. Please fuck me!"

Chuckling to himself, Aidan pulled his fingers out, and thrust his fully erect member into Josh with one motion. The young man gasped in shock and Aidan began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend, driving his thick cock deep into Josh.

"Oh god, Aidan!" Josh cried out, "I'm gonna come."

"Not yet," Aidan grunted, thrusting harder and faster, building up to his own climax, "Not until I say so."

Reaching his own breaking point, Aidan let go, thrusting into Josh and letting his orgasm come in hot spurts, shooting his come into Josh's body.

"Come, baby," Aidan gasped, "Come for me."

Josh had been turned on ever since the first petting session on the couch and feeling Aidan's hard cock hit his prostate had pushed him to incredibly high arousal levels. The words of permission were all he needed and with a gasp Josh came, shooting hot streams of come onto the blue and white bedspread.

He came again and again, his dick spurting out white strings of come as Aidan shot his load deep into Josh's body.

Feeling his entire body wrapped in a warm haze of pleasure, Josh barely felt Aidan pull out and collapsed face first on the bed, completely spent.

He heard Aidan panting in exertion and his boyfriend collapsed next to him, wrapping his arms around Josh and pulling him close.

As they lay there, basking in their afterglows, Aidan pressed a gentle kiss to Josh's lips, "Now you're officially mine," he whispered, "I love you, Josh."

Josh kissed him back and murmured softly, "I've always been yours, Aidan."

The two lovers lay there for a long while, wrapped in the embrace of their love.


End file.
